By the Book
by Anthy
Summary: Kaido makes a play on his teammate, but unfortunately his gambit doesn't go exactly as planned.


**Author's Note:** I got the idea for this fic from a piece of fanart I had found on the internet. The quotes inside (indicated by "*") are not mine and are to be imagined they are spoken in English.   
**Warnings:** InuKai, possible OOC 

**By the Book**

"*Is love a tender thing? It is too rough. Too rude, too boisterous, and it pricks like a thorn.*" Inui read slowly from the textbook in clear English. Looking up from his textbook at the person sitting at the desk in front of him he asked, "What was Romeo lamenting in this line?" 

"Bitterness." Kaido answered, not bothering to look up from his textbook. He knew full well that Inui had him under intense observation, but the second year was used to it. "Depressed that his attempt at love had gone sour, he tries to convince his friends of his melancholy." 

"Hm." 

Kaido recognized that noise, and even without glancing he knew Inui's face was a mask of interest. And suspicion. 

"I guess." he added almost flippantly as he slouched back in his chair and slung an arm around the back of his seat. Staring out the window at the tennis courts below, Kaido wondered if his ruse for wanting a tutor had been discovered. 

Ever since the "Date" misunderstanding with the Seigaku tennis club, things had changed among the group. Largely between Kaido and his double's partner Inui. He was still angered at Inui's ruse to get him to go to the part, and largely disappointed that the date was non-existent. For weeks he had been unsure of Inui's feelings and intentions, now he wasn't even anywhere close to figuring out. 

"Mercutio did well to convince Romeo to turn around, did he not?" Inui inquired almost tauntingly. 

"No. I don't think so." 

"Why so?" 

"If he or Benvolio were successful, Mercutio would not have made the monologue about Queen Mab." 

"And?" 

"By then Mercutio had thought Romeo to either be lying or just being melodramatic." 

"*That dreamers often lie*," Inui quoted. 

"*In bed asleep, while they do dream things true.*" Kaido answered quickly, his English clear, if not better than Inui's. 

"Would you like to read Mercutio's monologue?" Inui said and by that tone Kaido knew he had been caught pages ago. He read the monologue, purposely tripping on a few lines. It probably would have been easier to stop while he was ahead and admit his reasons for pulling Inui aside after classes and into the empty classroom. Unfortunately, Kaido was too proud and Inui knew it. 

". . .which once untangled, much misfortune bodes, this is the-" 

Kaido froze as he glanced at his textbook. Sometime during the monologue Inui had switched the book with a notebook. Glancing down, he realized it was a page from his personal file. 

KAORU KAIDO, FAVORITE SUBJECT: ENGLISH (enjoys Shakespeare) 

"I was concerned that missing practice to assist you with study would hamper my research, though I was able to add to your personal file." 

Kaido was cornered. Anger swelled up deep within him. If his teammate knew all too well of his talent in the particular subject, than why did he go on with the ruse for this long. He wanted to hiss at Inui, dispense his anger violently. He wanted to strike something, mainly the person grinning in the chair next to him. 

"However," Inui continued, "I was unable to figure out why you would pretend such an inefficiency to get out of practice to talk to me. Physics or statistics would have been more reasonable." 

"Sorry, I don't have your personal file." he hissed. 

"Would you like it?" 

Kaido answered with a low hiss, only for it to be silenced by lips over his own. 

"I'm sorry for angering you last week," Inui whispered against Kaido's lips as he withdrew. 

Before Kaido could react, his teammate was on his feet and walking briskly away from him. When he did react, Kaido soon found himself on the floor with Inui's arm clamped firmly in his hand. 

"Sadaharu, don't you dare rush out on me." he growled angrily as tears began to flow uninvited from his eyes. "It is cowardly." 

"It is also ungraceful to fall out of a chair." Inui chuckled as he slid down to the floor. "I wasn't leaving, Kaoru. I was only getting out of your way in case of a violent action." 

"I thought you knew me enough to know-" 

"Even a data collector can make errors and see only what he wanted to see." 

"*If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this," Kaido said as he reached for Inui's hand. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.*" 

"*Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.*" Inui replied in turn as he watched Kaido light brush his lips against Inui's palm. 

"*Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?*" Kaido asked, sitting up and repeating the kiss on the back of Inui's hand. 

"*Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.*" 

"*O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do," Kaido urged as he leaned forward so that their faces were close. "They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.*" 

"*Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.*" 

"*Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.*" he whispered, kissing Inui's forehead. Reaching up, Inui brushed the remaining tears from Kaido's eyes and pull him into his arms. 

"*Then have my lips the sin that they have took.*" Inui whispered before brushing his lips against Kaido's again. 

"*Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.*" Kaido said before leaning in for another kiss. The kiss deepened, and it was minutes before a voice was heard again. 

"*You kiss by the book.*" 

----------- _If love be rough with you, be rough with love;  
Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down.   
Give me a case to put my visage in:   
A visor for a visor! What care I   
What curious eye doth quote deformities?   
Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me._


End file.
